LOVE PROJECT :EDITED:
by o-vanilla-o
Summary: .:EDITED:. Finally chapter 5 is up! Gomen nasai for not updating in a long time. Review please...A home economic's project that turn into a love project. Can they confess their feelings for each other in a week? A slight AU and maybe a little bit of
1. 1

This is Kaji x Ayu fic. It's slight AU and has a little bit of OOCness. Not one-shot.

>

>

Disclaimer : I do not own Ultra Maniac

>

>

* * *

LOVE PROJECT

Chapter 1

* * *

Most of the students are looking tired and bored. It's not usual, because the lesson is home economic, the most favorite subject in school. But the summer heat has affected their study mood.

Matsuda-sensei, their home economic teacher, seems to understand that his students won't learn anything if he teaches theory lesson now. So, he has come up with an idea of practicing instead of theory.

"Now class," he said, breaking the silence, "I understand that the summer heat has taken effect on your study mood." There are nods and agreed voices from the students. Then he continued, "So I have decided not to teach theory but we will practice what we have learned in the whole semester."

* * *

Whispers can be heard from around the class. They are excited and curious. How can they practice home economic?

"Sensei, how will we do it?" asked a blonde haired boy from the back of the class.

Matsuda smiled, "Well, for that case, we have to divided the class into groups. One group consists of two people, a boy and a girl." Some of the students are surprised, some confuse. Then the sensei continued, "Each group will live together in a house and given money to buy their needs. In a week, we will see how good they maintain their money. Any question?"

Ayu's hand raised, "Um… it means it like marriage life?"

"Right, Tateishi-san. It's kind of that," he explained, "more question?"

"Where will we be living for a week? We can't live together if we live in our houses," a boy in front of Nina asked.

"Well, the school has an estate that consists of fifteen houses. And the head master has permitted me to use it for our project," replied him.

"How we will divide into groups? Is it like a lottery or something?" It's Nina's turn to ask.

"That's what we are going to do now. Please each of the female students, write down your name in a piece of paper then submit it in this box." Pointing at a small box on the teacher's table, "then after that the boys will pick a name out of it. And the girl whose name has been taken out will be in a group with the boy who has taken her name."

Then the class became noisy. The girls take out their pen and paper and write down their names.

"I hope it will be Kaji-kun who take out my name," a spectacled girl that sat near Nina and Ayu whispered to her friends.

"Iie, Kaji will be my couple," her friends replied.

"Then Tsujiai-kun is OK for me," the spectacled girl said in return.

"Ayu-chan," Nina whispered to her friend, "I wish you and Kaji-kun will be a couple."

Ayu blushed. Her cheeks felt hot. It's true that she secretly wish that Kaji would be her couple. "Well, I hope so, Nina-chan," she whispered back.

* * *

"OK boys," Matsuda said after all of the girl's name are submitted in the box, "now is your turn to pick out your couple's name. Start from the front."

One by one the boy stand up and pick out a name from the box. Not much left when it is Kaji's turn to pick out the name.

He stood up and walked to the teacher's desk. Wishing good luck, he picked out a name. His heart beat a little bit faster when he opened the paper. _Ayu Tateishi,_ it read. Relief flooded his face. He prays to the God for give him a very good luck.

"Tateishi…" Kaji called her.

"Hai, Kaji-kun?" Ayu replied. Wishing that he had chose her name.

"It is look like we have to live together for a week," he said, smiling.

Ayu can't say anything. She just smiled. A very lovely smile that reflecting her happiness.

* * *

>

>

>

>

How was it? Short, isn't it? Well, I'm sorry for the wrong grammar and spelling. Please reviews, bad or good.

Thanx.

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

faST-saPPhiRE

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>


	2. 2

Thank you for the review, aya-yahiko-chan. I really appreciate it. Now, lets go on to the story!

>

>

Disclaimer : I do not own Ultra Maniac

>

>

* * *

LOVE PROJECT

Chapter 2

* * *

"Nina-chan! Are you ready?" a beautiful brown-haired girl calling her friends. "Wait a minute, Ayu-chan, I will be down in a minute," a reply came. "Uh… this suitcase is very bothering. Waa…" a grunt then a **thud** and **brak **sound can be heard from inside the house. 

"Nina-chan, are you okay?" Ayu asked her friend, looking worried. "I'm okay, Ayu-chan… it's only a little accident." Nina grinned then bring her suitcase outside. "Shall we go now?" Ayu said. "Hai, lets go!"

* * *

The two best friends are chatting happily along the way to their school. Today is the day when they started their home economic project. Matsuda-sensei said that they will gather at school then they will go to the estate together with the school bus. And he also said that they don't have to worry about their school lessons because the teachers have given their permission. 

When they arrived at school, almost all of the students are there. "Ohayo, Tateishi-san, Sakura-san," Kaji and Tsujiai wave their hands. "Ohayo, Kaji-kun, Tsujiai-kun!" both of them chorus and wave back. They waited a few more time. And after all of the students have come, Matsuda-sensei told them to get in to the bus.

Ayu and Nina take seats behind Kaji and Tsujiai. Everybody enjoy himself or herself. Some are chatting, some are sleeping, some are listening to the music, and some are playing cards. It such a pleasant journey.

* * *

It takes almost two hours for them to reach the estate. It is located near the beach with fifteen small but beautiful cottages painted in white. Most of the students shouted with glee when they saw the cottages. 

"Now class, we will hand out the cottage's key and money for your supply. And the group who called please come in front of here then you can go to your cottage," Matsuda-sensei told them. "First cottage, Maya and Hiroto AN : I don't know if it is such a name in UM, I just made it up , second cottage, Karou and Li, third cottage, …" so he went on and on, "Nina and Hiroki, you are in the eleventh cottage. Ayu and Tetsushi in the twelfth."

The four of them, Nina, Ayu, Kaji, and Tsujiai, are walking on the main path, searching for their cottage. "Well, I think we must split here," Kaji said, "Ayu and my cottage is in the right path." "Yeah, I think so. Mine is in the left. Good bye then, see you soon," Tsujiai wave goodbye to them then drag Nina to their cottage. "Good bye, Ayu-chan!" Nina manage to shout before she disappeared in the turn.

* * *

"Shall we go now?" Kaji asked her. "Yes," she answered. Her heart is beating faster than usual. It is always like that when she is around Kaji. Well, she really can't imagine how she can live under one roof for a week with him. 'It must be very embarrassing' she thought. "Are you okay, Tateishi? Your face is so flushed." Kaji looked at her worriedly. "Iie, I'm okay." Ayu replied, more embarrassed. 

"Ah… here we are." Kaji open their cottage's door then switch the lamp on. "Wow, kawaii… It's so beautiful." Ayu exclaimed, looking at the living room before her. It is really a beautiful and cozy one. It has cream-colored sofas in it, a matching coffee desk and curtains with wood pattern parquet as the floor. "Lets go to the bedroom. I think it's over there," Kaji point at a door over the living room.

Then they go to the bedroom. It is also a lovely one. With big king size bed in the center of it, a vanity, an inside bathroom and a wood cupboard near it. "Do we have to share the bedroom? Is it any more of it?" Ayu asked Kaji with uncertain tone. "I don't think this house have another one," Kaji said, "but no problem. I can sleep on the sofa out there. You can have the bed."

"Oh no, I can't let you sleep in the sofa." Ayu said, "I don't mind sharing the bed with you" she is blushing, hard. Kaji looked surprise, "really?" "Hai…" Ayu replied, her face as red as tomato.

* * *

Ayu and Kaji have soon settled down in their new house. Their clothes have been placed neatly in the cupboard. Ayu is taking a bath. She feels very tired so she decided to take a hot bath to make her relaxed. After she finished, she came out from the bathroom, walking to the bedroom. She forgot that she isn't in her house. Forgot that it isn't her room. Forgot that she share the room with a man named Tetsushi Kaji. She walked in only with a towel wrapped around her body. 

Kaji turned his head when he heard the bathroom's door click open. He stunned when he saw what came out from the bathroom. "Tateishi…" his voice low and uncertain. Ayu can't believe her eyes. She blushed madly then hurriedly went back inside the bathroom. Her heart beat fast. She couldn't believe it, he saw her with only a towel around her body! "Baka! Baka! Baka!" she muttered to herself.

Kaji's state is no better than Ayu's. His face flushed and his heart thumped fast in his chest. "Gomen ne, Kaji-kun," her voice can be heard from inside the bath. "Iie, it's okay, Tateishi-san." Kaji replied, his face still flushed. 'It's even haven't been a day and this kind of event has happened. Oh my God… please help me to control my feelings…' he prayed to the God.

* * *

> 

>

>

>

Is it good? Please reviews! I will highly appreciate it.

Thanx.

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

faST-saPPhiRE

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>


	3. 3

Whew… thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them all. Now go on the story!

>

>

Disclaimer : I do not own Ultra Maniac.

>

>

* * *

LOVE PROJECT

Chapter 3

* * *

After that little incident, the situation between them has been a little awkward. They tried to avoid eye contact as much as possible. 

Kaji had just finished taking his bath when Ayu called him from the kitchen, "Kaji-kun? Have you finished taking your bath?" "Hai, Tateishi-san. Why did you ask?" Kaji replied. "I just want to tell you that I'm going to go to the supermarket, because there is nothing we can eat here. And we sure need food supplies, don't we?" she explained.

"Do you go there alone?" Kaji asked her. "Yes," she replied. "Wait a minute," he called, "I will go with you." Ayu hurriedly reply, "Iie…n-no need, Kaji-kun. I can go by myself." But Kaji has already wears his jacket and locking their bedroom door, "No, it's not good for a girl to walk alone in such a night. Come on." Ayu can't say anything more, so she just followed Kaji walk outside their cottage.

* * *

Neither speaks on the way to the store. Kaji just can't stand the silence anymore, so he started a conversation, "Tateishi-san…" 

Ayu tilted her head to Kaji's direction, "Yes…?"

"Uh… we… eh, I mean… well, we have known each other for a quite a long time. And now, we will live together, only for a week of course. So I think, why don't we just drop this stranger politeness and started to call each other with our first name…" he said, looking into her eyes hopefully. "And of course if you are agree," he hurriedly added.

"No, it is okay," she paused then smiling, "Tetsushi-kun." He returned her smile; he just can't resist that beautiful-heartbreaking smile of hers.

* * *

When they arrived at the 24 hours open store, Ayu and Kaji split up to make the shopping faster. Ayu met Tsujiai and Nina at the fish corner. 

"Ayu-chan!" a happy squeal from Nina greeted her. Tsujiai shows her his greeting by just nodding his head. Such a typical man he is.

"Hi, Nina-chan, Tsujiai-kun. Are you shopping too?" Ayu replied her. "Hai, there is nothing to eat so Tsujiai-kun and me decided to go shopping." Nina said. "Where's Tetsushi? Didn't you come here with him? Tsujiai asked her. "Oh, we decided to split up so the shopping can be faster." Ayu explained.

"Ayu… do we need this?" suddenly Kaji appeared right behind them all, holding a canned corn soup. "My, you startled me," Ayu exclaimed. "Sorry," he apologized, "so do we need it?" "We might need some, Tetsushi-kun," she replied.

Nina and Tsujiai eyed them suspiciously. "Did we miss something important, eh Tetsushi-kun?" Tsujiai asked him, voice full of suspiciousness. "Yes, Ayu-chan, tell us, what did we miss?" Nina asked her too.

Ayu and Kaji both sweat dropped. "Nothing you did miss, Tsujiai-kun, really." Ayu try to convince Tsujiai. "She is right, Sakura-san. Nothing both of you did miss." Kaji helped her.

"Really?" Nina and Tsujiai chorus. Both still unconvinced. "Hai," Ayu replied. "So just tell us, what made you to call each other with first name?" Tsujiai forced them to tell him. "Oh well, we, Ayu-san and I just decided to drop all those stranger politeness for we have known each other for quite a long time." Kaji explained to him, "satisfy now?" "Well, kind of," both Tsujiai and Nina chorus, both grinned from ear to ear.

* * *

Kaji turned on the bedroom's lamp. They have just come back from their shopping. Nina and Tsujiai also had return to their cottage. "Tetsushi-kun, the dinner is ready." Ayu voice called him from the dining room. "Hai," he replied. 

He went to the dining room. Ayu is already waiting there with delicious dinner on the table. "Did you cook them alone?" he asked her, surprised. "Yes, would you like some?" she replied. "Yes please" Kaji answered. Ayu is preparing the food for Kaji then she gives it to him. She secretly wishes that her cooking wouldn't be too awful.

"How is it?" she asked him after he tasted the food. "It's very delicious," he stated, "I like it". "Really? Oh thank God… I never cook for anyone before. I think it will taste awful," she replied, relief.

* * *

After dinner, they washed the dishes together and came back to the bedroom. Then they chatted about their life, school, and other general topics. They also joked about some things. Each of them seems to enjoy it very much for they never have the chance to talk alone, only the two of them. 

When the clock has ticked to ten p.m. both of them felt very tired, so they decided to sleep. "Goodnight, Tetsushi-kun," she said just before they went to sleep. "Goodnight, Ayu-san," he replied. Both of them felt very happy that day. Both sleep with contented smile in their lips.

* * *

> 

>

>

>

That's for the third chapter. Please reviews!

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

faST-saPPhiRE

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>


	4. 4

I'm sooooooooo happy!! There are so many reviews I got. Thanks a lot you all!

>

>

Disclaimer : I do not own Ultra Maniac.

>

>

* * *

LOVE PROJECT

Chapter 4

* * *

She is standing, in the middle of a beautiful garden. In front of her is the man of her dream, Tetsushi Kaji. She remembers he has called her to meet him in the garden for he wanted to talk about something. She waited in silence nervously. Her fingers are fidgeting.

Suddenly, he hugged her. "Aishiteru…" he whispered into her ear. She can't say anything. Just standing there, shocked, confused, and didn't know what to do.

He lifted her chin with his hand. Then slowly, he decreased the distance between their mouths. His lips are so soft, covering hers. She closed her eyes, savoring the sweetness of his lips…

* * *

**KRING……**

She woke up, startled by her alarm clock's sound. She touched her lips with her fingers then blushed. Remembering her dream. The sweetness of his lips seems so real.

Then she look to her left, Kaji is still sleeping. The alarm's sound didn't wake him up.

'Thanks God, he didn't wake up…' she thought, 'better take a bath and prepare the breakfast.'

Ayu got out from the bed quietly, not wanting to wake Kaji up. Then she takes her towel and her clothes and heads to the bathroom.

* * *

Kaji awoke from his sleep. He stretched then heading to the bathroom. In the same time when he opened the door, Ayu pushed the bathtub's curtain over.

Both can't speak for a while, just looking to each other.

Kaji is blushing slightly, but seems to enjoy the view before him. 'I never knew she would be that sexy…' he thought.

Ayu in the other side blushed madly like a cooked lobster and instantly reached for her towel then use it cover up her body, and clutch tightly to it. 'Oh my God, oh my God… what should I do? What should I do?' she panicked.

Kaji is the first to recover. "Ayu…" he called her, his voice hoarse and husky.

"Nani, Tetsushi-kun?" she replied timidly.

* * *

Kaji approaches her, "You're beautiful…" he said, "even more beautiful than in my dream…"

She confused, and afraid. "Na…nani?"

Then in a fast movement, he tilted her chin with one of his hand and kissed her. His another free hand hugs her only towel-wrap body. Bringing her closer to him.

She is shocked. She didn't know what to do for a moment for his hot kiss has made her mind blank. She even forgot that that she is clutching the towel to cover her body. Absentmindedly, she released her grip to the towel. Now, she just concentrates on kissing him back.

* * *

Their kiss is becoming more and more passionate. She can feel Kaji's tongue entering her mouth. Caressing every slope in her mouth.

'French style…' she thought.

Then suddenly, he broke the kiss. "Gomen ne, Ayu-san…" he said, panting, "I shouldn't do that. I'm sorry…"

Ayu is still drift in the kiss. When he broke it, she felt very disappointed. "No, it's okay, Tetsushi-kun…"

"Good then," he replied, "I think I would just go now. You can continue your bath." He walked out from the bathroom.

She doesn't say anything. Just standing, stunned, in the middle of the bathroom with her towel, quite forgotten, laid on the wet floor.

* * *

>

>

>

>

This chapter is suck. Sorry…

But still, please reviews…

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

faST-saPPhiRE

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>


	5. 5

Gomen nasai… I haven't updated for such a long, long time! Gomen… Gomen… Gomen… I have been busy and haven't got the inspiration so I'm quite blank for the story plot. But, now that I've updated, hope this chapter can pleased you all. Arigato. Please review!

>

>

Disclaimer : I do not own Ultra Maniac.

>

>

* * *

LOVE PROJECT

Chapter 5

* * *

After that shocking incident, both Ayu and Kaji feel really uncomfortable. Ayu swore to herself that she wouldn't forget to lock the bathroom's door next time she takes a bath. But she can't denied that she like the enjoy look that Kaji gave when he saw her and she even like the 'kiss' part best of all. The two of them ate their breakfast in silent and even the dishes washing all went silently.

After washing the dishes, Ayu decided to clean the cottage. "Tetsuhi-kun," she called Kaji timidly. "Nani?" he replied. "I think…I think this cottage need a bit of cleaning up. So…do you mind helping me?" she asked. "Oh, okay. Lets get started."

* * *

The cleaning went more casual than the breakfast. Ayu swept the floor while Kaji clean the window. After about an hour of cleaning, the entire house but the ceiling is already clean. Ayu tried to clean the ceiling using the rag that placed on a long stick. But she still can't reach the ceiling. Then she pulled a stool from the kitchen and stand on it. She balanced herself then start to clean the ceiling.

The stool is not steady enough, it shook and Ayu lost her balance. "Kyaa…" she screamed. But Kaji is just in time to catch her. They fall down to the floor with Ayu on top of Kaji. Their lips are only millimeters away. Both are blushing hard, remembering the earlier incident.

"Gomen ne…Tetsushi-kun…" Ayu hurriedly get up and apologize.

"Uh…iie…no problem," he replied while smiling assuredly.

* * *

The cleaning is finally finished. The two of them change their clothes and decided to go to the beach. Ayu is preparing their meal and put it in a basket she found earlier in the kitchen's counter. "Ready, Ayu-san?" Kaji asked her. He is already in his swim shorts and his shirt's buttons are opened. Ayu blushed at this sight. 'Oh God…why did I have to blush so much today?' she thought. "In a minute," she hurriedly replied, "I will just change into my swimsuit. "Okay, but don't take too long. I'll wait for you in the front door," he said. "Okay, could you please bring this basket too?" Ayu asked. "Of course," he took the basket and walked to the front door.

Ayu then go to their room and take her swimsuit from the wardrobe. It is two-piece with lavender as the color. Ayu feels that it's okay to change in the room because she is sure that Kaji won't come in again. So she stripped from her clothes and proceeds to wear her bikini top. Then the door suddenly opened. Ayu scream, "KYAAA……" The person who opened the door, Tetsushi Kaji, hurriedly closes his eyes and muttering apologizes then closing the door.

Ayu's face is red for the third times of the day, her heart thumping fast in her chest. 'He saw me bottomless!' she thought furiously. 'Oh my God! How can I manage to live with him 6 more days?!'

"Ayu-san, gomen nasai," Kaji said from the other side of the closed door. "Iie…it's my fault not locking the door. I'll be ready in a minute," Ayu replied after regaining her composure. "Oh, okay then. By the way, could you bring my cell phone when you're out? I left it on the bedside table." "Of course," she replied.

Ayu is ready in a minute. With still a little flush face, she went out the bedroom to the front door and handed Kaji his cell phone. "Oh, thanks," he thanked her awkwardly. Then they walked along the path to the shore.

* * *

In the beach, they found some of their classmates are already there. Some of them are playing beach volley, the others are swimming, and the rest are just sitting around under the umbrellas or coconut tree. They waved toward Ayu and Kaji cheerfully when the two of them passed. Ayu and Kaji replied their waves and looking around for a nice place to sit.

"AYU-CHAN! OVER HERE!" an excited voice, that unmistakable is Nina's call out. Ayu spun around and found her sitting under the shade of tree with Tsujiai. Ayu waved to them and approached them.

"Hi, Nina-chan, Tsujiai-kun," Ayu greeted them. "Hello Ayu-chan! It's nice weather, isn't it?" Nina replied. "Yeah," Ayu nodded in agreement. "Hey, Kaji! Tsujiai! Do you want to join us? The players are not enough!" a gray-haired boy shouted to them. "Okay! Lets go there, Hiroki," Kaji said. "Okay," Tsujiai replied. So the two boys went over to the group of boys and they started to play beach volley.

Ayu sighed. "Why, Ayu-chan? You are rarely sighing, aren't you? Is something matter?" Nina asked Ayu in worried. "Oh…Nina-chan… You don't know what happened between me and Kaji don't you… Well, I'll tell you… This morning……" so Ayu told Nina what happened between them from the first thing to the last.

* * *

>

>

>

>

Hooray!! Another chapter finally finish!

It's short, but please review!

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

faST-saPPhiRE

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>


End file.
